


Make You Feel Wanted

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Fantastic Beasts [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Legilimency, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Some Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: The next kiss was somewhat slow, hands roaming over clothed bodies; this wasn’t about a desperation to ravish each other or to achieve pleasure. Instead it was rather a sensual experience – acquainting themselves with one another, exploring a new found intimacy as husband and wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob is kinda self-conscious when it comes to being naked/sex – especially since Queenie is so beautiful and he thinks “What does a girl like her see in a guy like me?” Queenie knows this (Legilimency, of course) and…basically, Queenie don’t give no fucks ;)

“Jacob, honey, you don’t need to…”

“No, no, I wanna do this properly – only right, after all.”

Queenie just giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Alright, honey – go ahead!”

Jacob grinned as he lifted her into his arms so that he could carry her; it was only as he approached the door, however, that he started worrying just a bit.

_I hope the door frame’s gonna be big enough to fit us both through…last thing I want is to knock her out._

She smiled fondly at his thoughts but didn’t say a word; she instead made sure to curl up just a tiny amount, not enough to be noticeable but enough that she could be certain she _wouldn’t_ hit her head – she had faith in him, of course, but all the same…it wouldn’t be a wonderful start to their marriage if she ended up knocked out on their wedding night.

The very idea that they were married now sent a thrill through her; it had only been a quiet ceremony in the city hall, and their only guests had been Newt and Tina – but it had been perfect because now they were _married_ and that was all that mattered. Not even knowing their marriage would have to be kept a secret could ruin her mood; it didn’t matter that she would have to remain “Queenie Goldstein” at work, that she would have to remember to take off her wedding ring every morning, because they were _married_.

After she had accepted his proposal, Jacob had bought a new apartment for the two of them with his savings from the bakery – this would be their first night inside of it, their first night living together as a married couple. It wasn’t a particularly large apartment, consisting of two small rooms, a bathroom, front room and a kitchenette area – but it would be their first home together, nonetheless, and that was special within itself. There wasn’t a great deal of furniture either; a double bed had been bought for one of the bedrooms, and the rest of the décor consisted of items from both of their old apartments. A few things still needed to be bought, of course, but it was lovely all the same.

_Man, I hope she likes it...I know it’s nothing big, but-_

“Oh, it’s wonderful!” Queenie exclaimed, beaming as she gazed around. “You decorated all by yourself?”

Jacob’s cheeks seemed to go pink, but he was grinning again. “Yeah, most of it – Newt and Tina helped.”

“Well, I _love_ it!”

He gently lowered her to the floor, and she started to walk around the apartment to look properly; she was pleased to see that the kitchen area was slightly larger than the one she and her sister had shared in their old apartment, complete with a stove and oven already. Queenie was thrilled further by the sight of her sewing machine and mannequins in the corner of the front room – Tina, of course, would have known that she’d want to continue her dress-making, and for a moment she felt a pang in her heart; it was difficult to believe that she and her sister would no longer be sharing an apartment, and she was already starting to miss her.

 _Don’t be silly – we’ll still see each other. Besides, we couldn’t have lived together forever_.

“So,” Jacob said, somewhat nervously. “You like it?”

Queenie turned to look at him, throwing her arms around him with joy. “Yes! It’s absolutely perfect!”

He looked pleased by this, and she heard him thinking about how he had wanted it to be _absolutely right_ for her - he wanted her to be _happy_ here with him. Hearing that made her heart swell, and she couldn’t help but think to herself that she most certainly married the sweetest, most thoughtful man in the world.

The bed in the bedroom was already made-up, pillows plumped and sheets clean, and their suitcases had been magically sent to the room earlier that evening. The evening was already turning dark, as evidenced by the view through the window, and there was a long silence as it seemed to sink in just what was about to occur.

“I…I’ll put on a lamp,” Jacob mumbled suddenly, quickly moving to do so.

Queenie sat down on the bed and looked up at her husband. “This is comfy,” She said with glee as he looked back at her. “Come sit with me, honey.”

“Oh…yeah, okay, sure.”

As Jacob sat down on the bed next to her, she could tell that he was _worrying_ from his thoughts – about a multitude of things, it seemed.

_I want this to be good for her, to be special… She’s so beautiful, so perfect, and I don’t wanna disappoint her – what if she doesn’t like me naked? What if I take all my clothes off and she thinks I’m unattractive?_

“Jacob,” She admonished, absolutely shocked and even a little _hurt_ by what she’d heard. “Don’t you dare think about yourself like that – you are the most _amazing_ , wonderful guy I’ve ever met. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Sorry,” Jacob apologized, and his cheeks went slightly pink. “I just… I ain’t exactly _experienced_ , you know? I always wanted to wait ‘til marriage, do it all properly and right – but I want this to be special for you, like you deserve.”

Queenie took a deep breath, cupping his face with both hands as she continued. “I haven’t done this either; most guys, they look at me and just think I’m easy, only wanna use me for sex and nothing more – I could never be with someone like that. But you don’t think of me like that – and that’s why I _want_ you.”

With that, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his lips; she was unable to stop herself from smiling when he started to kiss her back, moving forward to put one hand on her hip and the other on her back to pull her closer. Now sure that he was comfortable with this, Queenie deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; when she shifted, however, to bring their bodies closer, her husband pulled away suddenly.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Jacob told her hoarsely. “Honestly, I don’t mind if you wanna wait – you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable-”

“Jacob,” Queenie interrupted firmly, stroking his cheek. “I _want_ to – I ain’t gonna lie about something like that.”

He seemed surprised by this admission. “You…You want to?”

“If you do, then _yes_ ,” She agreed eagerly. “I want _you_ , Jacob – I want you to make love to me.”

Jacob looked absolutely _gob-smacked_ by this proclamation. “O-Oh. Okay.”

“Now,” She started breathlessly, reaching for the buttons on his waistcoat. “Is it okay if I take this off of you?”

He grinned again, somewhat shyly. “Sure – I ain’t gonna complain.”

Queenie laughed quietly at this, quickly unbuttoning his waistcoat and helping him to remove it; with this out of the way, she undid his tie, throwing it to the floor, and opened the first few buttons on the top of his shirt. “There…” She whispered coyly. “That’s _better_.”

The next kiss was somewhat slow, hands roaming over clothed bodies; this wasn’t about a desperation to ravish each other or to achieve pleasure. Instead it was rather a sensual experience – acquainting themselves with one another, exploring a new found intimacy as husband and wife.

Jacob’s hands had drifted to rest on her back as they continued to kiss, and soon his fingers were fumbling with the fabric of her dress. She giggled, reading the desperation in his thoughts, and pulled away as she reached for the hem of the dress.

“No buttons – easier to get off.”

“I like it,” He stated, watching intently as she pulled the dress over her head.

_She looked so beautiful, standing there in front of me today; one day she’ll get the big white wedding she deserves, the whole shebang, and it’ll be worth every cent._

Honestly, though, she hadn’t really minded being married at the city hall; while she would have loved to have planned something special and spectacular, it mattered more that they were married at all. If doing it privately in a small hall somewhere meant they could be married, then so be it.

Once the dress had been removed, Jacob stared at her, taking her in; she was wearing a lacy little pink and white slip that barely reached her thighs, the straps revealing milky white shoulders, and he was left rather speechless.

_My Queenie is stunning – she always is, but like this…she’s a goddess._

Queenie beamed at hearing his thoughts, thrilled, and reached for his shirt again; she had undone only a few buttons when she started hearing his thoughts again – though they weren’t nearly as lovely this time.

_God, what if she takes one look at me and thinks I’m unattractive? What if she decides she doesn’t wanna do this anymore?_

“No,” She started firmly, moving her hands to cup his face again; she looked him straight in the eye, letting him know she was being serious. “You are the most _wonderful_ man in the whole world – I think you’re handsome and _beautiful_ , and I _love_ you more than anything. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Jacob gaped a little at that, as if amazed. _She actually thinks I’m...wow. Okay._ “I love you too,” He said, and for a moment it sounded like his voice was about to crack. “You really think I’m…attractive?”

“Absolutely!” Queenie agreed immediately, and she was looking at him lovingly. “I think you’re the handsomest guy I’ve ever met – you’re kind and there ain’t a guy who’s as pure as you.”

He was still surprised as she continued to unbutton his shirt, kissing him hard on the mouth; it didn’t take long for him to respond eagerly, or for her to get the pesky garment open, and she helped him push it off his shoulders with a flourish. With that out of the way, she allowed herself a moment to take him in.

“Err…Queenie?”

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” She reaffirmed with a nod, almost to herself, and suddenly she was straddling him. “I mean it, honey – you shouldn’t feel so down about yourself.”

It was kind of hard to feel insecure now, really – though it had less to do with her words and more to do with how he reacted _physically_. Queenie paused when she felt something hard pressed against her leg; Jacob went red-faced and let out a groan. “I’m sorry-”

“For what?” She asked, a small giggle bubbling up inside of her. “It’s natural, honey – I don’t mind. In fact, I _like_ it.”

And she _did_ – it thrilled her to know that she was causing him to react in such a way, that she could elicit such a reaction from him so easily. Similarly, he made her feel positively _weak_ in the knees most of the time – especially now, his kisses causing something warm to form in her lower belly.

As they reattached lips again, much more eager and passionate this time, Queenie felt his hands running over her back and round to her sides – and then he was _touching_ her breasts through the slip, somewhat cautiously, kneading and palming them through the fabric. She couldn’t help but arch at the feeling, and the warmness pooling in her lower abdomen suddenly became an _ache_ further down.

“This is…okay?”

“Yes,” She laughed breathlessly, covering his hands with her own. “Keep _touching_ me – don’t stop.”

Jacob grinned at this, continuing to fondle her clothed chest with slightly more confidence; now he knew she _liked_ this, it was easier to feel more comfortable and assured about what he was doing. She knew, reading his mind, that he just wanted her to feel as good as she had made him feel – and it only _added_ to how absolutely _aroused_ she felt.

“Can I take this off?” He mumbled suddenly, reaching for the bottom of her slip.

Queenie nodded eagerly, raising her arms just enough so that he could lift the soft silk over her head; once it had been tossed to the floor, forgotten, he turned his attention back to her. She was so _nearly_ naked above him now, only left in a pair of panties, and he couldn’t help but stare at her breasts; they weren’t too large, not a ridiculous size, but round and pert – the perfect size to fit in his hands, he thought.

She let out a small whimper at hearing him think this, heart racing as she reached for him. “ _Please_ touch me again, Jacob…Please. I might go crazy if you don’t.”

Well, he was all too happy to comply; he was amazed as she started to write at his touches, closing her eyes and tipping her head back in pleasure. The fact _he_ was the one doing this to her drove him crazy, boosting his confidence more than anything else in the world had.

Queenie sighed contently when his lips replaced his hands, soft and slightly wet against her skin. “Honey, I ain’t gonna last…we keep going like this…” Not waiting for a response, she reached for the belt of his trousers and paused. “Can I take these off of you now?”

Jacob looked up at her, wide-eyed. “Yeah, but…but only if you’re real _sure_ you want to-”

“Oh, I am,” She assured him, beaming brightly as she undid his belt and pulled it from the loops of his trousers. “I want to see you naked, sweetie – _all of you_.”

It was a slight struggle to pull his trousers down, mostly owing to the fact she was still straddling him; she had to shift slightly in order to get them off of him, and she stopped again as she rested her fingers on the band of his underwear. It took him a moment to fully grasp what she meant – but then he nodded hurriedly, somewhat taken aback by her eagerness as he helped her remove them from him.

As she sat back, taking him in, Jacob swallowed. “I…err…”

“I’ll take mine off too,” Queenie promised, and she slowly started to pull her panties down her legs. “Only fair, right?”

Now both fully naked, they stared at each other in the dim lamplight, taking in each other’s bodies; Jacob looked rather like he’d been hit on the back of the head by something, dazed and in awe. Queenie felt her face split into a wide smile as she leaned forwards, cupping his face with one hand and brushing their lips together.

“Make love to me,” She whispered. “Please…I want you _so much_.”

“Yeah,” He agreed weakly, and his hands came to rest on her hips. “I want you too, it’s just…how are we going to… _position_ -wise, I mean…?”

She thought about it for a moment, considering, before making up her mind. “I’ll lie down – I want you above me.”

Without losing contact with each other, they manoeuvred themselves somewhat unsurely into position on the bed; falling onto her back, Queenie pulled him down on top of her, gazing up at him lovingly as she gripped his shoulders.

 _What if I hurt her?_ She heard him start to panic, _I don’t wanna hurt her – that’s the last thing I want._

“Don’t worry about hurting me,” Queenie murmured softly. “Even if it _does_ hurt, it probably won’t be for long.” She knew this, of course, from being a skilled Legilimens – she’d read the minds of other women’s and seen what they had thought of their first times…none of them had seemed at all satisfied by the act.

But this was different – her Jacob was different.

Jacob released a deep breath, clearly _somewhat_ relieved by this. “Okay.”

There was a moment’s pause as he shifted slightly to position himself correctly – she bit her lip as she felt the tip of his erection _there_ – and he waited for her to give him a sign that he could continue. Queenie wrapped her arms around him, bringing his face close to her own, before giving a small nod. “I’m ready.”

Never taking his eyes off of her, he slowly pushed his hips forward – and it _did_ sting, it _did_ hurt just a bit, but she didn’t say anything because she _wanted_ to continue more than anything: she wanted for them to be connected in every way possible, to love each other like this. She tensed slightly, however, as he pushed all the way inside, feeling her muscles stretching and contracting to accommodate him properly.

 _Fuck, she’s_ -... The thought cut short suddenly, and then: _I’m hurting her – she’s in pain ‘cause of me. I should pull out, apologize-_

“No,” Queenie gritted out, and she wrapped her legs around his waist so that he couldn’t move. “Don’t you dare! I’m fine, honey, just…just give me a second.”

Jacob didn’t move a muscle, eyes fixed on her as she forced herself to relax underneath him; it took a minute or so for her to open her eyes – and she was _smiling_ again, the most wonderful thing in the world.

“I _love_ you,” She proclaimed breathlessly, pressing soft little kisses to his face. “I love you so much.”

He nodded in agreement, bracing himself above her. “Yeah, I love you too, Queenie…you sure I ain’t hurting you? ‘Cause I don’t mind if you want to stop, really…”

“I don’t want you to stop,” She told him earnestly, and suddenly she bucked her hips against him; they both cried out together at the sensation, and it was all he could do not to finish early right _there_. “See? You feel so _good_ – keep going.”

Despite her reassurances, Jacob couldn’t help but worry still about hurting her – all the same, he started to thrust inside of her, slowly _just in case_ , as he gripped the bedsheets underneath them. Queenie keened at the feel of him, throwing her head back against the soft pillows and arching as the pain she had felt gave way to _pleasure_.

“ _Yes_ ,” She mewled, clutching him close to her. “Yes…faster, honey…please, I need you to go _faster_ …”

He was panting as his hips picked up a steady pace, unable to keep himself from sweating now; the way things were going, he was sure he wasn’t going to last long _at all_.

“Oh,” She gasped out, and her nails suddenly dug into his skin. “I…I don’t think I will either…”

She was so _wet_ and _tight_ and _slick_ around him, so _perfect_ ; he knew he was getting closer and closer with every thrust, and a part of him was _mortified_ because he didn’t want to finish without her achieving some kind of climax. He’d heard some guys talk about something that might work, though whether it actually _would_ …

Deciding it was worth a shot, Jacob reached down with one hand, past her breasts, and to where he was sliding in and out of her; if it _did_ exist, it would have been roughly _here_ …

Queenie _nearly_ screamed, thrusting her hips upwards as he started to unsurely rub at her clit; she had _never_ felt anything quite like this before. Sure, she had done it a few times on herself – but this was so fantastically different. This was her _husband_ – her husband who absolutely adored her – wanting to pleasure her, wanting to make her climax.

_She’s so gorgeous – this gorgeous woman is my wife. Jesus…she’s so tight around me, I can feel everything…she feels so good…shit…_

It was all too much – the thrusting, his fingers roughly rubbing her clit, his _thoughts_. With a high-pitched moan, Queenie arched underneath him and fell over the edge; it was _mind-blowing_ , to say the least, and she clutched at him desperately.

“Oh, Jacob…Jacob…YES!”

Jacob groaned, thrusting erratically just a few more times as he peaked too; the feel of her tightening around him drove him over the edge and he shouted her name as he came while buried deep inside of her. His orgasm was so strong that he collapsed on top of his wife, absolutely spent as they panted heavily together.

It took a few minutes for them to recover enough to move; Jacob realized he was on top of her and hurriedly pulled out before starting to move away. “S-Sorry…I know I ain’t light-”

“You’re perfect,” Queenie huffed out good-naturedly, pulling him back down so that he was lying beside her now. “I _love_ you like this.”

He was gentle as he ran a hand over her body, marvelling over her in the light that the lamp cast around the room. “You…You’re amazing.”

She laughed softly at this, running a hand through his hair. “You’re not so bad yourself…I could get used to _that_.”

It didn’t escape her notice that he went slightly red at her words, and his thoughts were starting to wander again: _She actually enjoyed that… Hell, I made her come._

Without warning, Queenie suddenly shifted so that she was lying on top as she straddled his waist; he looked up at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape by her boldness. “Yeah, you did,” She agreed coyly. “You’re absolutely wonderful, honey… I can’t wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together.”

The wedding band on her finger glinted slightly in the light as she traced patterns on his chest; they were both starting to feel tired now, thanks to their activities, and it wouldn’t be long until they both fell asleep.

As they were drifting off together, quite content to lie there in each other’s arms, Jacob gave a mumbled, “Love you…so much…”

Queenie smiled to herself, letting out a content sigh. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this needed another smutty chapter because…honestly, there’s not enough Jakweenie smut in the fandom and we NEED it. 
> 
> (Let’s be real here, Jacob and Queenie are totally that couple who go at it like rabbits and are all over the place because they’re just so horny for each other??)

The first thing Jacob was aware of when he woke up was a warm hand on his cock and soft lips on his neck.

“Queenie,” He groaned, opening his eyes; it was still dark, probably no more than a few hours later than when they had fallen asleep together, and he had to squint slightly to make out her shape beside him.

“Jacob,” He heard her laugh quietly, nuzzling into him; eyes adjusting to the dark, he noticed that her blonde curls were ruffled from sleep, and she was still _very much_ naked beside him. The memory of just a few hours before flashed across his mind, sweet and sexy – _just like her_ , he mused. “Oh, honey…I think you’re real sexy too.”

Jacob tried not to flush. “Oh…err…sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Queenie murmured, cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss. “I _love_ hearing you think those things ‘bout me – I love _you_.”

Even as she pressed her lips to his, he couldn’t understand how he had gotten so damn lucky: the fact that this absolutely beautiful and incredible woman was now _his wife_ was astounding and unbelievable. She could very well have had her pick of any guy she wanted – someone magical like herself, even – and yet she had chosen to marry _him_ : a No-Maj baker with really not a lot to offer her.

When she pulled away, there was a small frown creasing her features. “Jacob, honey, please don’t think like that; you are _handsome_ and magnificent and sweet…I could go on forever about why I love you. Now,” She was suddenly straddling him, the covers falling off her body and pooling around her waist. “I wanna make love to you, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Jacob said hurriedly, gripping her hips in his hands with a grin. “I definitely don’t mind _that_.”

Queenie giggled as she leaned down for another kiss, running her hands up his body and to tangle in his hair; her breasts pushed against his chest, a soft weight, and he could feel his groin stirring in interest again. Making love to her the night before – as husband and wife, at that – had been nothing short of _amazing_ ; it had been slow and perfect, and while it had indeed been very _satisfying_ for them both, it had been the intimacy of the act that thrilled him, the fact that they were connected in the most natural way possible.

“ _Oh_ ,” She breathed, warm against his mouth as she pulled away slightly. “It _was_ amazing – _you’re_ amazing. Come on, honey – touch me.”

Well, he wasn’t about to deny her that; his hands moved slowly up her body, stroking her bare back and revelling in the smooth skin beneath his fingertips. _Goddamn_ , he was a lucky man – and he intended to take advantage of that luck, letting her _know_ just how much he loved her.

Her smile was small but dazzling nonetheless as she sat up. “I love you too.” She gripped his hands in hers, bringing them around to her front and then pressing them against her breasts. “Make me feel good, honey.”

Jacob’s mouth fell open slightly, pleasantly surprised, but he started to fondle her – gently at first, not wanting to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. She let out a content sigh, tilting her head back and closing her eyes; seeing that she was enjoying it, he felt himself become more confident and tweaked a perfect pink nipple between his fingers – the moan she gave went straight through him, making his erection twitch and harden underneath her.

_Oh man…the things she does to me. I just wanna make her feel as good as she makes me feel when I’m with her. My Queenie deserves the world and more._

“Oh, Jacob,” She murmured, looking touched as she laced their hands over her breasts. “You are the sweetest guy I ever met…and you already make me feel _so_ good, just by being near me.”

She shifted her hips, and he found himself groaning because she was so _wet_ already – it was even more arousing to know that it was because of _him_. _I can’t wait to be inside her again_ , he thought eagerly before he could stop himself; _I can’t wait to feel her around me_.

Queenie whimpered above him, rubbing herself against his erection as her hips gave a small involuntary thrust. “ _Yes_ , Jacob, _yes_!” She gazed at him pleadingly, clearly desperate. “I want you inside me too…I want you so much…”

“Yeah,” Jacob agreed, voice low. “I wanna make you feel good, Queenie…”

Before he could say anything else, she had reached to grip his cock and positioned herself; she bit her lip as she sank down on him, closing her eyes and inhaling sharply. It had been mere hours since they’d first made love, but it was still so new that she needed some time just to allow her muscles to stretch to accommodate him properly. He moaned loudly, the most beautiful sound she had heard, and his hands reached to grip her hips tightly.

 _Fuck_ , He thought, willing himself not to finish just yet: _She’s so tight still…I could spend all day, buried in her like this._

“You feel so _good_ ,” She whispered to him, and as she opened her eyes she leaned forwards to rest her hands on his chest for leverage. “Jacob…”

She lifted her hips, starting to thrust a little unsurely against him; Jacob’s breath caught in his throat as he watched her move over him. “You’re beautiful, Queenie,” He rasped, giving her hips a squeeze. “Most beautiful girl I ever seen.”

Queenie gave a small whimper, dropping her head to press a kiss to his lips. “You make me feel beautiful, honey…I feel so good when you’re inside me… Come on, touch me again.”

She took his hands and brought them up to her chest, encouraging him; Jacob let out a shaky exhale before pinching a nipple with one hand and fondling the other breast with his other. _God, just look at her – I love her so much_.

“Don’t just think it,” She mumbled, and her hips started to quicken. “ _Tell_ me, Jacob – _tell_ me how much you love me.”

He twisted her nipple between his fingers, resisting the urge to buck up into her. “I love you, Queenie,” He told her sincerely. “You’re like this angel that came into my life…this _stunning_ angel, and I…I feel so lucky, you know? I’m the luckiest guy alive, and I dunno what I did to deserve you but…”

“Don’t,” Queenie murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Don’t think like that; there ain’t no one like you.” She felt a stirring of slight possessiveness run through her for some reason, and she nipped at his throat. “You’re mine, honey, you know that? You’re all _mine_. Now,” She sat up fully, quickening the rhythm of her hips. “Don’t hold back, honey – I wanna see you lose control for me.”

He wasn’t going to deny her something like that, not when she asked so pleadingly; Jacob exhaled heavily before thrusting up into her, meeting her hips when she dropped down. Their moans mingled in the dark air around them, reverberating around the bedroom; the mattress gave a small squeak of protest as they moved together, entangled in a mess of bedsheets and limbs. Her breasts bounced as she moved on top of him, and he could only watch in fascinated arousal.

_Fuck…I ain’t gonna last long, not with her moving like this…those breasts…and she’s so tight, so…so warm and wet…_

Queenie let out a whine, her nails dragging across his chest. “Oh…Oh, you feel so good, Jacob! Yes…oh!” She bit down on her lip, tossing her head back. “I…I ain’t gonna last long either…oh… _so close_ …”

He _wanted_ her to cum – he wanted to see her come undone above him, wanted to feel her clenching around him as she climaxed. With that in mind, he brushed a hand down her body, past her stomach, and to the little nub he had found the night before; careful not to press down or pinch too hard, he started to rub at her clit eagerly.

 _I wanna see you cum,_ He found himself thinking, knowing she’d hear him; _wanna make you feel good…I wanna see that beautiful face as you cum for me_.

“Oh…Oh…Jacob!” With that, Queenie cried out in pleasure, arching before falling forwards as she rode out her orgasm; he could feel her tightening around him, rhythmically clenching, and he grit his teeth together.

_Let her finish first…let her finish, she’s gonna be real sensitive-_

“No,” She breathed suddenly, pressing her face into his chest and kissing weak kisses there. “Cum _now_ …do what you need to do, honey, _please_ …”

Pleased that she was satisfied now, Jacob carefully rolled them over so that he was now on top; she gave a content gasp, slightly overstimulated, and reached to grip at his shoulders.

“Yes,” She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Come on, Jacob – for me, please.”

She was so slick around him, tighter than before now that her orgasm had washed over her, so yielding and _perfect_ ; he started to thrust hard, well-aware that it wouldn’t be long at all until he found his own release, trying to focus on her. She whimpered, not in pain but lingering pleasure, and dug her nails into his skin.

_Damn, I love her…shit…so nearly…_

Queenie pulled his face down closer so that their foreheads rested together. “Love you too,” She proclaimed, and suddenly her heels were pushing him in _deep_. “ _My_ Jacob.”

With just a few more erratic thrusts, he was _there_ ; he stiffened and groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside her, shuddering as he came inside of her. She was holding him through it, uttering quiet sentiments of love and pressing lazy kisses across his face.

They lay in absolute bliss together for a few minutes, sweaty and sated and satisfied; it was only as he was coming to that Jacob realized he had unintentionally collapsed on top of her.

“Oh,” He muttered. “Sorry, I’ll-”

Her legs tightened around him. “No,” Queenie disagreed quietly – but there was a seriousness there too. “Stay for a minute; I don’t mind at all. I like you being this close to me.”

“You sure? I’m not…” He hesitated. “Too heavy?”

She huffed at this, running a hand through his hair. “Course not! You’re just _perfect_!” She nuzzled their noses together, closing her eyes. “How many times do I gotta tell you? You’re magnificent and handsome, and anyone who disagrees is _wrong_.”

As lovely as this position was to cuddle in, it really wasn’t a great position for sleeping in; after a few minutes of snuggling, both grinning and smiling unabashedly, he pulled out and rolled onto the other side of the bed. She was pressing against his side instantly, resting her head on his shoulder as she yawned.

“Love you, Queenie,” Jacob muttered sleepily.

Queenie was beaming to herself contently. “Yeah, love you too, honey.”

* * *

They slept until late morning, drowsily waking together as the sun shone through the window in the bedroom. They kissed lazily, content and happy to be together and be married – even if the law _did_ prohibit it. Of course, things heated up between them rather quickly, and it wasn’t long until they were making love between the sheets again; they clutched at each other as they crested, both whispering muffled words of love and adoration into bare skin.

Once they had both recovered somewhat, they both agreed that some food would be just the thing – a point emphasised by the growl Queenie’s stomach gave when Jacob mentioned pancakes. They laughed and giggled at the sound of it, throwing on a bare minimum of clothes and heading for the kitchen.

 _Damn, she looks good in my shirt_ , She heard her husband think as he pulled out a frying pan for the stove. _She looks even better out of it though_.

Queenie couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, coming up behind him and placing her hands on his hips. “You sit down, honey, I can make breakfast.”

“No, no,” Jacob disagreed firmly. “You sit down and relax – I wanna treat you.”

Well, she really couldn’t say ‘no’ to that; she was beaming as she took a seat at the new kitchen table, tucking her legs underneath her. It wasn’t long until the smell of pancakes was wafting through the air, and her stomach gave another rumble in anticipation.

As expected, the food was absolutely _delicious_ ; she couldn’t help but let out a noise of delight when she took her first bite, closing her eyes as she savoured it. “Oh, this is so _good_ , Jacob!”

Jacob was clearly pleased by this, evident by the wide grin that spread across his face. “You think so?”

“Absolutely!”

 _Wow…I’m gonna have to make her pancakes more often_ , she heard him think as he watched her eating; _God, I love her so much._

And just like that, she was growing tearful again; she finished the last of her pancakes, eyes glistening, before looking over the table at him. It took a long moment for him to notice, and when he lifted his head he was alarmed to see the tears she was holding back; he stood up quickly, moving around to the other side of the table.

“Queenie, honey, are you okay? Have I done something wrong? Is it the food?”

“No,” Queenie assured him, giving a small giggle as she threw her arms around him. “I love you too.”

Before he could say anything else, she had dragged him forwards and started to kiss him; Jacob couldn’t help but groan against her mouth, hands coming up to caress her through the fabric of the shirt she’d borrowed from him.                 He could feel her nipples stiffening as he fondled her, and his cock gave an interested twinge in his trousers.

When they separated, he looked slightly uncertain. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re not too… _sore_ or anything?”

“Oh, there are potions for that,” Queenie dismissed, beaming at him. “Besides, I kinda like it…makes me remember what we’ve been doing…”

 _She is going to kill me_ , Jacob thought in wonderment, absolutely smitten. _And I’m okay with that_.

She pouted playfully. “Oh, honey…if I kill you, then we won’t get to have any more _fun_.”

He was grinning as he started to press small kisses to her neck, and he felt a rush of pride when she sighed in pleasure for him. It wasn’t long until her hands were roaming, starting to fiddle with the fastening on the trousers he had put on.

“You wanna take this to the bedroom?” He panted.

His wife gave a rather coy smile. “Actually…would you mind if we did it _here_?”

 _On the… Damn, she’s definitely trying to kill me_. “O-Oh. Sure,” He managed, feeling rather light-headed all of a sudden.

Queenie stood, pushing the plate and mug she had been using across the table before sitting on the edge; she opened her legs, gesturing for him to come closer. “I wanna make love _everywhere_ ,” She breathed, running her hands over his shoulders when he was close enough. “Make this place really ours.”

The thought of doing this on the kitchen table made him harder than he cared to admit; his heart was racing in his ears as he nodded his agreement, passionately kissing her as his fingers drifted to rest on her thighs. He could feel the soft skin beneath his palms, and he eagerly slid them up her legs until-

“Oh,” Jacob choked, his whole body suddenly warm: she wasn’t wearing _any_ underwear – just one of his shirts haphazardly buttoned just enough to be semi-decent.

She just smiled widely at him, her own hands drifting downwards to undo his trousers. “No need for under-things, really – they’re just gonna get taken off.”

“I ain’t complaining,” He assured her; once she had the button on his pants undone, he helped her shove them down so that they were around his ankles and pressed closer to her. His shirt was still hanging on her, loose and comfortable, and he started to unbutton it. “Tell me when you’re ready-”

“Now,” She interrupted eagerly, cupping his face and looking into his eyes; they were a warm brown, so beautifully kind, and she wanted to be able to look at them while they were doing _this_. “Come on, Jacob, honey: make love to me.”

He carefully lined himself up with her before pushing in slowly; she let out a long moan as he slid inside of her, pressing a fierce kiss to his mouth and taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Once he was all the way inside, he stilled for a moment to allow her some time to adjust, to make sure that she was still comfortable; she clearly read his thoughts, of course, and she stroked his cheek softly.

“I’m fine,” Queenie assured him, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I need you to move though.”

Jacob gave a nod before pulling his hips back and thrusting back in; he started with a fast but steady pace, holding her hips tightly in his hands as he moved. His wife gave a whine, bucking her hips against him; her breasts started to bounce in time with his thrusts, and he found himself staring at them hungrily.

_Her breasts are so perfect; just the right size, not too fake-looking or anything…what I’d give to bury my face in ‘em._

“You don’t need to ask,” She laughed fondly, only slightly breathless. “You go right ahead.”

Jacob hesitated for just a moment before going for it; he was careful as he took her breasts into his hands, feeling the weight of them before dropping a quick kiss to her collarbone. His kisses started to trail further down, and when he reached her nipple she gave a small desperate whimper. “You really don’t mind?”

“Please,” Queenie pleaded, arching slightly so that her chest was pushed forwards. “I want you to…want you to touch me…”

He didn’t need much more encouragement than that, really; careful not to hurt her, he bit down on the hardened nub. She nearly _wailed_ in pleasure, hands pulling at his hair desperately.

“Oh…Oh, Jacob…”

He moved onto the other nipple, speeding up his thrusts as he took it into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. The band in his groin tightened at the noise she made, and he was sure that he’d cum just from hearing the way she mewled for him.

“Mmm…faster, honey,” Queenie murmured, tilting his face towards her now. “I want you to go faster.”

Jacob groaned, one hand snaking around her waist to cup her rear and the other drifting over to her clit. “You…You feel so good, Queenie,” He told her hoarsely. “So warm and tight…”

She gasped when his fingers started to rub circles on her nub, rough and uneven but _perfect_ all the same because of the delicious friction created. “Yes…I ain’t gonna last long at all, honey, I’m…”

“Good,” He panted, dropping his head to her shoulder; she could hear his thoughts racing in his head, desperate and surprisingly unabashed: _Gonna let her cum first; make sure she’s feeling as good as I do when I’m around her._

Queenie closed her eyes, nails suddenly digging into his shoulders; he really was too good, too kind, too pure…and she _loved_ that about him. Most guys, she knew, would have preferred to get off themselves and not really bother with how _she_ was feeling – but her husband was different, and she loved him for it.

“I’m so close,” She told him, breathing heavily. “You’re…oh…”

The hand on her rear held her in place as he moved in and out of her, gritting his teeth together as beads of sweat started to form on his brow. “C’mon, Queenie…cum for me.”

He gave a rather firm hard thrust forward, and she seemed to _shatter_ with the intensity of her orgasm; she clutched at him, whimpering and crying out his name as the waves of climax rolled over her. She arched against him, her breasts pressed firmly into his chest as she went taught. “YES! Oh, Jacob, _so_ good!”

Jacob just gave a grunt, holding still inside of her. “Tell me when I can…you know.”

It took Queenie a moment to realize what he wanted – but then the post-coital bless she had been washed in cleared somewhat and she realized what he wanted. “Of course, of course – do whatever you need, honey!”

With that, he started to thrust inside of her again, somewhat desperately as he chased his own finish; she pressed kisses to his cheeks and mouth, legs still wrapped around his waist so that he could remain deep inside of her. She knew, just reading his thoughts, that it wouldn’t be long at all until he fell over the edge too.

_Beautiful…stunning… My Queenie is the best girl there is. God, she’s so tight and wet for me…I can feel it when she clenches too…._

Her walls were clenching, somewhat less intense than before but still _tight_ , as he came with a hoarse cry and stilled inside of her; she could feel something warm spreading through her as she kissed him through it, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself when he shuddered out an exhale. They remained like this for a few more minutes, slowly recovering as she ran a hand through his hair contently.

“I think I need to make you pancakes more often,” Jacob muttered suddenly.

Queenie couldn’t help but laugh loudly at this. “Oh, honey: you can make me pancakes whenever you like!”

 _Especially if it ends like this_.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed in very much the same fashion; it didn’t take long for their love-making to spread to every room of their new apartment, both fun and passionate. They took breaks to sleep and eat food, Jacob insisting that he make all the meals for his wife ( _she deserves to be treated like a Queen_ , he had thought to himself, and she had felt her heart swell upon reading it from his mind), and they had interesting heart-felt conversations with hot cocoa by the small fireplace in the sitting room. It was blissful, loving, and absolutely perfect.

It was difficult on Sunday evening, however, when they knew that the following day they would have to return to their normal daily routines and pretend not to be married. They made love with a renewed vigour that night, clutching each other so tightly that they didn’t want to let go, and Jacob was alarmed when she started to sniffle afterwards.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

“No,” She interrupted, pressing herself to his side. “It’s just…it’s just so _unfair_.”

Queenie had always seen couples walking down the street together, so blissfully happy and in love, and she had wanted that to be her someday. By some cruelty, however, the man she loved more than anything – the one who she cherished and knew she wanted to spend her life with – was the one man that she _shouldn’t_ love.

“Don’t cry,” He murmured, embracing her. “We’re married, right? That’s all that really matters.”

He was putting on a brave face, she knew: his thoughts were miserable as well, dreading the fact that their wonderful honeymoon weekend was ending and being replaced by days of secrecy. She knew, however, that he’d been truthful about one thing: at the end of the day, he considered himself lucky to be married to her at all, let alone if it was legal or not.

She felt the same way, deep down: even being married in secret was better than not having him at all – she knew what the latter felt like, and she _never_ wanted to go through it again so long as she lived.

They got ready that Monday morning quietly, dressing and making breakfast together; as they sat down to eat, there was a new sombre mood in the air. Even though they would both be returning to the apartment that night, of course, they would have to be careful; they couldn’t be seen exiting or entering the apartment together, just in case someone was watching, and it would be unwise for her to go to the bakery very often now.

Even worse, Queenie knew that she couldn’t wear her ring at MACUSA; a wedding ring would prompt questions, especially with so many of the men keenly interested in her, and their marriage wasn’t registered for obvious reasons. An unregistered marriage would be investigated, of course, and then their illegal relationship would be discovered.

No, she couldn’t risk it.

After they had eaten and washed up (magic sped things along nicely, of course), Queenie regretfully slid the ring from her finger; Jacob watched her, somewhat sadly. He had given her his grandmother’s ring, simple but lovely, and he had been so proud when he’d slid it on her finger at their small wedding ceremony. After their few days in the apartment, the sight of her without the ring seemed somewhat strange.

Queenie bit her lip as she stared at it, turning it over in her hands. “I…I don’t wanna leave the house without it,” She admitted quietly. “It don’t feel right.”

It was non-negotiable, of course: if they wanted to avoid exposure, the ring couldn’t be seen by anyone at MACUSA. Jacob gave a sigh. “I know, Queenie, honey, I know. It’s only gonna be for…what? A few hours? Then you can slip it back on again.”

“I suppose…unless…” Her face suddenly lit up, and before he could speak she had hurried towards the bedroom. “I have an idea!”

When she returned a couple of minutes later, she had the ring in one hand and a simple silver chain in the other. Jacob watched as she untangled it, undoing the clasp, and then slipped it through the middle of the ring.

“There,” She murmured, though she looked only somewhat pleased. “If I wear it under my clothes as a necklace, then perhaps they won’t notice – I can still wear it then.”

He twisted his own ring around his finger and nodded; they had decided that it wasn’t necessary really for him to take off his ring, seeing as their ceremony had been a No-Maj one – customers would see the ring and congratulate him, but not one of them would ever suspect that he had illegally married a _witch_.

Queenie quickly put the necklace on, struggling only slightly with the clasp, before tucking it underneath the top of her navy-blue dress. No one would see it, of course – but she’d _know_ it was there, and that was what really mattered. It couldn’t be too much longer until the law changed, she thought: surely such a ridiculous law would be challenged soon. She knew that her sister and Newt were thinking of starting some kind of campaign (a more dangerous pursuit for Tina, seeing as she was still technically a MACUSA employee even if she _was_ taking a break to go on a trip with Newt), and hopefully others would come forwards too to protest.

They said goodbye before he left for the bakery, exchanging a short sweet kiss before sending each other somewhat sad smiles. She was slightly confused, however, when she felt something _hopeful_ in his thoughts as he pulled away.

“I love you, Queenie,” Jacob stated firmly, seemingly sensing that she wasn’t content. “I know that this ain’t ideal…but so long as we’re together, right? The law can’t last forever – it’ll change someday, and things’ll be different…I just know it.”

He was so hopeful for the future – despite the situation, Queenie found that she was suddenly beaming at him, a few tears glistening in her eyes; it suddenly didn’t feel so foolish to hold out some hope that things would change for them, not when he was so hopeful, not when he loved her so dearly. “Oh, Jacob… You make me wanna believe…and I do. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I hope this was okay? I finished the ending when it was 2am? And now I’m just not sure?
> 
> SPREAD THE JACOB/QUEENIE LOVE EVERYONE!

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in the corner blushing because holy fuck this was awful*
> 
> I imagine Queenie as being somewhat more comfortable with sex because she’s a Legilimens and so has been exposed to people thinking about it for years – she’s probably somewhat desensitized to it by now. I hope you guys don’t mind a somewhat sexually-confident Queenie! (I know Jacob certainly doesn’t ;D)
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
